


Watching You

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I've been watching you. I've seen the way you look at him," said Lupin, his breath hot on the back of Snape's neck. "It's not right, a man your age, and in your position, looking at a student that way."</i></p><p>3,500 words. NC-17. In (fictional) reality: Snape/Lupin and Harry/Draco. In (fictional) fantasy: Snape/Harry and Remus/Draco. AU, teacher/student lust, voyeurism, misuse of Legilimency for sex-video purposes. Shameless teacher/student porn to stick my tongue out at LJ's non-policies about it. August 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

"I've been watching you."

The breath was hot but the voice cold, making the hairs on the back of Snape's neck stand up. He froze, one hand gripping a bottle, before slowly straightening and backing out of the supply cupboard.

"I've seen the way you look at him."

Snape narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist around the bottle, pulling in a deep breath before turning around.

"It's not right, a man your age, and in your position, looking at a student that way."

Snape ran his tongue over his bottom lip before speaking. "I don't know what you think you see, Lupin."

The fist closed in around his throat before he could even think to move away. "Let's get one thing clear. His mother wouldn't fuck you, and neither will he." Fingers bruised the sides of his jaw and he felt his face purpling. "He's in _my_ House, and he follows my rules. I don't care how much you get off on the discipline thing; you give him one more detention for fucking up a potion, and you will answer to _me_." With a vicious push, Lupin released his hold on Snape and shook out his hand, then raised angry eyes to Snape. "His father was right about you, and so was his godfather. You're disgusting."

He turned to stalk out of Snape's office, anger still radiating off him, and Snape let him get three paces away, then four, before speaking. "And I suppose the new Head of Gryffindor, with all its emphasis on _honour_ and _courage_ would know all about throwing stones from a glass house, and such?" He paused to clear his throat. "I'd be delighted to write to Lucius about all the extra tutoring his boy is getting in Transfiguration," he added.

Lupin stopped dead, one hand gripping the doorknob.

"Ah," said Snape, sliding up behind him until their robes brushed together and his words curled into Lupin's ear. "You see, an innocent man would have kept walking."

"I have nothing to hide," said Lupin quietly, his head bowed and his eyes still fixed on the doorknob. "Draco has simply been curious about his Black relatives since his mother's death. I knew them a little bit – Sirius and Andromeda and Tonks." He swallowed. "He asks me about them."

A brief silence fell over them before Snape found his voice again. "I see. Potter as well, then," he drawled. "Yes. The boy is quite starving for stories about his mother – what she was like as a girl, you know. He comes to me to ask about her."

Lupin turned around at last, releasing his hold on the door and backing against it. He regarded Snape with his brow creased and his mouth slightly open. The silence rose again, thick and heavy between them as they stared at each other, both their hands inching towards their wands.

Snape was faster.

"_Legilimens_!"

Lupin barely had time to mutter a foul word under his breath before he was pinned to the door, Snape's wand at his throat and black eyes searing into his. Snape found what he was looking for almost immediately, pulling the fantasy out of Lupin's mind and spreading it out before them, all the while twisting his wand and forcing Lupin to watch.

There was the empty Transfiguration classroom, with Lupin sitting calmly behind his desk, quill jogging across a piece of parchment and brow furrowed in concentration.

"Professor Lupin," a quiet voice called from the door. "Is it time for my detention?"

From the corners of Lupin's mind, both men watched as Draco sauntered up the aisle between the rows of desks, tugging his tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt along the way. His hair fell over one eye and his hips swayed with each step, and both onlookers took in a small breath when Draco's tongue sneaked out to wet his lips.

"I don't– no, not today. That is– did you have a detention today?" Lupin stammered from behind the desk, swallowing in a panic and dropping his quill. "I don't think–"

Draco paused in front of the desk, his pretty lips arranged in a pout. "But sir," he said, "I was terribly misbehaved in class today. Don't you remember?"

Lupin gulped again.

With a slow pull on his tie, Draco loosened it entirely and finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting the silver and green cloth frame his bare chest. One finger hooked under the edge of the material and he slid it down, achingly slow, dragging his finger from collarbone to navel while watching Lupin carefully. "Pansy asked why the end of my quill was always in my mouth whenever I looked at you, and I thought I'd show her what I imagined it to be." He moved around the desk until he was right in front of Lupin, smiling as his professor tried to back his chair up.

"Right. Yes. I recall now. It was… a rather lewd thing to be doing to… a quill in the middle of… Mr Malfoy, _what_ are you doing?"

But Draco didn't answer. With a sly grin, he dropped to his knees and pushed Lupin's robes aside, tugging at his belt and freeing his thick, half-hard prick in seconds.

"Oh. God. No, I really don't think– that is to say– Mr Malfoy!"

"Shh," Draco murmured, parting his lips and sucking Lupin's cock into his mouth. From the edges of Lupin's mind, he and Snape watched the fantasy unfold with pristine clarity: with every half-hearted protest Lupin made, Draco only doubled his efforts, taking Lupin deep into his throat and moaning around the cock in his mouth, lips red and full, cheeks flushed, and pale chest on display. His hair fell into his eyes and became further mussed at the back when, with a deep groan, Lupin gave in entirely and clenched a hand in the back of Draco's hair, pushing him down harder and fucking his pure, Malfoy mouth with barely a moment's pause for the boy to breathe.

In Lupin's mind, he and Snape watched his fantasy self squeeze his eyes shut and fall still as he came, knuckles white around the back of Draco's neck while the boy's throat worked soundlessly to swallow every drop of him.

Panting, Snape pulled away and broke the connection, backing away from Lupin and pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

Lupin remained slumped against the door, pale and trembling.

"That did not happen," said Snape at last, dropping his hand, and Lupin shook his head. "Did it _ever_ happen, anything like that?"

Again, Lupin shook his head.

"But you dream of it," spat Snape, straightening his posture to take a morally superior stance over Lupin. "And yet you say _I_ am the disgusting one."

That seemed to anger Lupin again, and he cocked his head to the side. "There's fiction, and there's reality," he bit out. "I would _not_ touch that boy if he came to me like that. He's sixteen years old, for God's sake! But _you_," he added, standing up straight again and moving towards Snape, "you wouldn't think twice about having Harry on his knees before you, would you? You sit in detentions with him and try to work out how to bend him over your desk with the least resistance, don't you? You're so fucking transparent, Snape," he spat. "You stalked his mother like a predator, and now you're doing the same to him."

"Don't talk about her!" Snape roared suddenly, shoving Lupin away. "You know nothing, Lupin, _nothing_. And you certainly don't know _her_ as well as you think you do."

"What do you think you know?" shouted Lupin, moving towards Snape again. "_What?_ That she fucked you?" He stopped inches from Snape's face. "In your fucking _dreams_."

"I know exactly what she felt like," seethed Snape, his breath hitting Lupin's face. "I know what she looked like when she was sleeping, and I know how she looked at _me_ when she woke up. I know _everything_."

Lupin was speechless for a moment, his jaw hanging open. "You're lying."

"And another thing I know?" Snape continued as if Lupin hadn't said anything. "I know it's not just her eyes. His skin's the same as hers, and the arch of his back, and the curve of muscle at his thigh." Snape licked his lips, his chest heaving and sweat beginning to bead on his brow. "He may have his father's stance but it's her _walk_, every step, and her fingers, and her–"

"Don't you ever touch that boy," Lupin snarled, an index finger jabbing at Snape's face.

"Or _what?_" Snape bellowed. "What would you do, Lupin? Report me? You want him just as much. You want both of them."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lupin turned back to the door.

"You mean you haven't seen them together? In the corridors at night, when they think no one's watching? Or in the grass under the Quidditch stands when they think they're alone?"

Lupin stopped.

"Think about it, Lupin." The silky voice dropped to a low purr. "Think about Draco. You can't have him for yourself, but you could watch what Potter does with him."

Lupin paused. "They– no. They can't possibly." He turned again, face crumpled with suspicion. "They despise each other."

Snape was on him in seconds, pushing him back against the door again with one hand against Lupin's chest and the other between his legs. "So do we," he murmured, his breath hot in Lupin's ear.

"Get off me," Lupin bit out, blocking his forearm across Snape's throat. "Don't you fucking touch me, you– oh, God. No, fuck, stop it–"

Snape twisted his hand, fingers curling around Lupin's bollocks through his trousers and pressing into his cock, the heavy length of it already thick from watching the fantasy about Draco and now hardening fully. Snape moved his lips over Lupin's cheek and jaw, inhaling and moaning softly. "Admit you want him, Lupin," he breathed. "Tell me you think about him and Potter."

Lupin swallowed, moving his arm to twist his fingers in Snape's hair while simultaneously turning his face away. "Fuck you."

"Tell me," Snape insisted, pressing his hand in harder, "and maybe I'll show you something."

Lupin blinked, his chest heaving and his face miserable. He seemed to weigh his options, mind warring between gathering the strength to throw Snape off and storm out of the office, and staying to hear what Snape had to say. "What?" he whispered at last.

Snape smirked, pulling his hand away and reaching for his wand again. "I've seen them," he murmured, his voice low. "I've seen Draco's pretty mouth wrapped around Potter's prick in the dungeons. I've seen him come all over Potter's hand, his shirt open and his neck marked with bruises."

Lupin closed his eyes, breathing hard, and Snape leaned in close again, wand raised.

"I've seen Draco pinned against the wall with Potter's prick buried in his arse," he whispered. "I've watched Potter come inside him, staining your perfect little virgin, Lupin, and I've seen Draco's face as he takes it." He paused. "Tell me, do you really think _your_ prick could make him look like that, so perfectly pleasured?"

"Stop it," mumbled Lupin miserably, head thudding back against the wall as his cock throbbed against Snape's thigh.

"Do you really think he'd choose a ragged old _werewolf_, when he can have Potter? Young, fit, and just aching to please him?" A note of bitterness crept into Snape's voice, and Lupin's eyes flew open.

"And do you think Harry would ever choose _you_, then, his disgusting, lecherous potions professor?" he snapped, meeting Snape's eyes. "Let them be, Snape. You shouldn't watch that; it's private."

Snape barked a laugh, grinding his thigh in harder against Lupin's prick. "_Private?_ In the school corridors? Save it, Lupin. You think you're the moral superior here?" His face twisted into an ugly scowl. "I've seen your mind," he whispered. "You can't have him, but you'll watch him, won't you?"

"No." Lupin shook his head, pushing Snape back again and scrubbing at his face.

"_Watch him_," said Snape, his eyes angry, advancing on Lupin again with his wand raised. With a muttered word, he sliced his mind open and let the contents of one specific memory spill over into Lupin's consciousness, eyes locked on his and their bodies pressed together against the office door.

With Snape controlling the image, Lupin found he couldn't look away if he wanted to, and they both hurtled forward, colour streaming past the edges until they found themselves in a corner of the dungeon corridors, cold and damp and oppressed with guilt and arousal.

_There, look. Just there._

They stood some distance away, at the point of Snape's original viewing, and sucked in deep, quivering breaths at the sight of Harry and Draco shoved up against the wall behind a statue, muttering profanities at each other and locked in a struggle.

"Get off me, Potter," sneered Draco, grabbing a fistful of Harry's shirt and shoving him back. "Don't– fucking– touch me."

"Tell me what you're doing with him," Harry snarled, pushing back until Draco was flush against the stone wall, cheeks coloured and lips parted. "Nobody gets that many detentions, not even me. Are you blackmailing him?" He grabbed Draco by the neck and curled his fingers into flesh. "The Ministry knows he's a werewolf; you can't get him fired anymore."

"Fuck off, Potter," said Draco, and then his eyes glinted and he paused in his struggle. "And anyway, what do you care? You're too busy adding salt to all your potions, aren't you?"

Harry glared at him, his lips a thin line.

"_Another_ detention, Professor Snape?" Draco mocked. "But that's so _unfair_!"

"Shut the hell up," muttered Harry, whirling Draco around and shoving him up against the wall again, this time with his arms trapped and his cheek mashed into the stone. He pushed up behind him, chest tight against Draco's back, and whispered in his ear. "Tell me what you're up to, or this time I won't be so gentle."

"As last time?" Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, please, Potter, be _gentle_ with me," he sang, before his voice dropped again. "You have to fuck me to get your point across?" he spat. "Fine. Then _fuck me_. Properly this time, if you will."

"Do you ever fucking shut up?" growled Harry, tugging at his belt.

"Do you ever fuck someone who actually likes you?" Draco shot back, but the sharp words evaporated into the cool air around them as he raised his arms in front of his face to cradle his head against the stone, letting out a slow groan as Harry shoved Draco's trousers down his hips and pushed his cock between Draco's thighs. "Fuck. Potter," he muttered, his lips parted.

"Tell me what you're up to with Lupin," said Harry, his fingers curled around Draco's hips and his nose brushing the back of his neck.

"No."

Harry dropped a hand to Draco's sac and twisted.

"_Fuck!_ God, stop, just–"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! Fuck. He just–" Draco paused to gasp as Harry tilted his hips, letting his prick slide into Draco's cleft. "He wants me, all right? He gives me detentions for his own wank fodder or something. Tells me to take my tie off when I write lines, loosen my collar. Oh, _God_…" He closed his eyes as Harry moved his hips again.

"You and your stupid Malfoy ego," snapped Harry. "What the hell would he want with you?"

"He wants me to suck him off," Draco murmured, his eyes still closed. "Can't you picture it, Potter? Me, on my knees for the fucking Head of Gryffindor, filthy werewolf come on my lips. God, move your fucking hand."

Harry shifted his fingers from Draco's balls up to his prick, gripping it firmly as Draco moved his legs further apart. "You wouldn't," breathed Harry, his chest heaving.

"No? Bet he knows some things. Bet he had to suck a cock or two in his day just to get enough money for supper. He'd be fucking fabulous, Potter. Better than you, anyway."

"God, shut up," moaned Harry, his fist curled around Draco's prick and his own prick throbbing in the cleft of Draco's arse.

Back in Snape's office, Lupin clutched at Snape's chest and thrust his prick forward into Snape's hand, only barely able to maintain eye contact as his hips moved of their own volition and he groaned at every word out of Draco's mouth.

"You see?" whispered Snape. "All you would have to do is ask nicely, and the boy would be on his knees for you."

"God," murmured Lupin, tugging at Snape's trousers. "God, fuck, just– shut up and– show me more."

They kept watching, sweat beading on Harry's forehead and Draco's face colouring as they rutted together against the dungeon wall.

"Tell me you wouldn't bend over for Snape in a heartbeat," Draco was saying, his voice low and ragged as he pushed his hips back against Harry. "Tell me you don't dream of a Death Eater prick shoved up your arse, Snape's voice telling you you're worthless. Tell me you don't want the Dark Lord's most trusted servant to slam you up against a wall and fuck you so hard you can barely–"

"Shut up!" roared Harry, thrusting hard against Draco and dropping his head to Draco's shoulder. With a muffled groan and a great surge, he froze in place and came hard, warm liquid seeping over Draco's balls and down his thighs.

"Move your fucking hand," Draco muttered irritably, dropping his own hand to cover Harry's around his prick and fisting it roughly. "Oh, God, Potter, you fucking– God, I hate you, I hate you, you stupid arse, you fucking piece of–" He continued to mutter as he came, hot white strands seeping over their joined fists as Draco finally stopped talking, simply moaning and slumping into the wall.

With a deep, agonized groan, Lupin squeezed his eyes shut and broke the connection to Snape's memory, hauling Snape forward and opening his fist to take in both their pricks. "Severus," he breathed. "God, just–"

But Snape cut him off, crushing his mouth to Lupin's with his hands on either side of Lupin's head. His fingers moved through Lupin's hair and his thumbs over his jaw, lips and tongue hot and wet and angry against Lupin's. The pressure around their pricks increased, Lupin's hand squeezing hard as it moved up and down, sticky with sweat and eased only by the drops of liquid they had each produced watching the memory of Harry and Draco. They groaned loudly, clawing at each other and grinding their hips together at an increasingly frantic pace, visions of the two boys flickering through their minds, and their bodies reacting to both those visions and the physical presence of another hard body up against theirs.

Snape thrust up hard into Lupin's fist and came first, his mouth freezing in a silent _O_ against Lupin's lips and his fingers tight in Lupin's hair as his orgasm ripped through him. He shuddered as Lupin kept moving, his hand slick now and still wrapped tightly around both of them even as Snape's prick began to soften.

"God," Snape murmured, the friction both stinging and pleasurable, and he moved his lips down to bite at Lupin's neck.

"Oh, God," muttered Lupin. "God, fuck, just there, just–" He moaned and stiffened as his cock thickened and began to pulse, and then he slumped back against the wall, his hand slowing as hot come spread between them and flowed over his fist. He continued to stroke them both, each movement slower than the last, sliding their pricks together in a mess of sweat and come until at last he stilled, his eyes falling shut and his heart pounding.

Snape propped himself up against the wall with one hand, the other reaching down to free himself from Lupin's grip. He let the silence linger another moment before he spoke. "When you want to fuck him," he breathed at last, his voice low in Lupin's ear. "On the days it gets so bad you can barely go to class for fear of seeing him and losing control, you do not touch the boy, and you do not touch yourself. You come to _me_ on those days, do you understand?"

Lupin took in a shuddering breath, his eyes still closed as he nodded.

"I have been at this school a long time," added Snape, touching his hand to his forehead and glancing at Lupin. "I have seen _many_ things."

Lupin licked his lips and opened his eyes. He nodded again. "You do not touch that boy," he said softly, both to Snape and to himself. "Promise me that, and I will come back."

Snape inclined his head, his eyes never leaving Lupin. "Now get out of my office," he said quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up. "You're disgusting."

 

-fin-


End file.
